KING OF FELARYA
by nightcreature16
Summary: in 75 years earth is destroyed the only survivor chris james manson when he is transported to a strange world called felarya where humans are at the bottom of the food chain. he meets hinata hyugga a young naga human/snake hybrid. will he be able to tell his new friend his secret and protect his new home from greater threats then the predators themselves? find out. AU sorta
1. Chapter 1

(the camera is in space the camera faces a giant cylinder shaped space ship with a propulsion engine the name comes into view ARK. it leaves the camera and behind it is the earth but something is not right behind the earth is a weird looking star but its not the sun as it is too close to be the sun.) the camera goes to a computer that reads "Time till neutron star impact 24:00 hours"

The next scene shows the earth in a speed angle being pulled apart by the star.

The next scene shows a sphere looking craft ARK POD 1 in a crater smoking. A giant feminine shadow looms over it. (screen fades) quotes show up. Steve blum narrates it.

"IN THIS WORLD HUMANS ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE FOOD CHAIN. ( next screen shows a screaming person as it is hung over a gaping maw glistening with saliva and is dropped into blackness)"

WILL THIS HUMAN CHILD SURVIVE"

"WILL HE HAVE A NEW FAMILY"

"WILL THEY ACCEPT HIS ROLE" the camera shows a giant creature in the fog it turns its head to the right.

"WILL HE EMBRACE THIS NEW WORLD AS A PREDATOR" next scene shows the creature hesitating while holding a human over its gaping wide open maw.

"WILL HE FIND LOVE"

The next scene shows a giant girl looking 15 she is very beautiful. she has a very attractive figure but her lower torso looks like a body of a snake because she is huge she unfortunately is not wearing anything to cover her chest. The camera goes to her face she has lavender eyes but no pupils she has midnight violet blue hair. And is over 350 feet tall from head to ground and over 700 feet from head to tail. in her mouth is a pair of struggling legs but are slurped in and she swallows a lump goes down her throat and disappears into her body. She picks up the pod and looks at the pod curiously she then carries it off into the night.

The title shows up

GODZILLA : KING OF FELARYA.


	2. Chapter 2

KING OF FELARYA

Chapter 1 : the lavender eyed naga.

It was a beautiful day in the world of felarya it is very similar to earth. The only problem is that humans are not at the top of the food chain they are at the bottom as humans are natural prey to the residents in felarya on one such day as this. New 5 humans has just arrived in felarya by accident the names are maria nagate felica and tomoko and tom. tom nagate felica and tomoko are the oldest they are in their early 20s while maria was 16 years old.

"where are we?" nagate asks the others. "I don't know." Tomoko said while looking around this place she sees that they are in the forest. "I thought we were in school." Maria says also looking around. They hear a noise they look behind and see the most biggest creature they have ever seen they see a girl that has the upper torso of a human girl but the lower torso of a snake she is she is very beautiful she has an attractive figure and a pretty big bare chest size that any woman would kill to have ( how can you even make a shirt for a girl that freaking big anyway ) but the strange thing about her is that her eyes are lavender but no pupils and has midnight blue hair. She looks a little younger then maria. She is over 320 feet tall from head to ground and more than 900 feet from head to tail. They see that this girl is more to them then meets the eye she is a naga a myth on earth but apparently real here. She looks down at them kindly. "hi how are you?" she asked nicely. If she wasn't so huge it would probably be more less intimidating. "um hello where are we?" tomoko asked. The girl looked at them kindly. "this is felarya." She said. Suddenly they hear a gurgle sound but it didn't come from them but the girl. She looked embarrassed. "sorry I haven't had lunch yet one second please." she bent down and grabbed maria and before any of them could react the naga tossed maria into her mouth marias scream fading only her legs are visible she is struggling then the young naga grins and slurps maria in. the others are shocked.

"hey let her out don't- before they could react she tilted her head up and swallows maria being visible one last time but only a lump going down her throat and disappearing into her body.

The others cannot believe what has happen maria the youngest of them has just been swallowed alive by this naga she looks at them curiously. "what?" tom snaps. "YOU ATE OUR FRIEND NOW GIVE HER BACK!" she flinched. "my name is hinata hyuuga." She said. "what are yours." Tomoko looks up crying. " im tomoko and this is tom and felica nagate and- she couldn't continue.

"and maria" nagate said. "now let her go." Hinata looked a little apologetic. "im sorry but I do not know how to spit her up so maria here." Hinata pats her belly. "will have to stay where she is and also she was my lunch I cant just let them go and also she was pretty tasty." She said while rubbing the back of her head. The four began to run but Hinata quickly caught them in her hands. Hinata giggles. "did you know that she is a fighter?" she asked. The four are to shocked to hear that and cant get the memory of Maria's horror stricken face as she is thrown into hinatas mouth and swallowed like a snake eating a rat. Later they are at a huge cave and are put into a cage. "so tomoko nagate felica tom and" she pats her belly. "maria." she said while rubbing it the others are still distraught they then look at her hinata still rubbing her belly they begin to believe that they will never make it and might not be able to save maria even if she was still alive. "please let maria go." Tomoko said. Then they hear the wet gurgle coming hinatas stomach. " its a little too late Im afraid." Hinata said while rubbing her belly. "well im going out so don't move please." She said as she left them she hears tom yelling. "GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she turns and laughs "I actually did once only for a succubi party man those parties are as fun as hell no pun intended."

She said she then left as she got out of the cave Hinata could still feel the struggles of maria in her stomach she could feel the teen try to get up but fall back and onto her fleshy prison. now a little annoyed she smirks and looks down to her belly while rubbing it. "lets make this a little faster huh maria?" she said while patting her stomach the only response she felt was a punch to her walls she giggled and decided to make her stomach churn and contract more and also produce more acid to fill up her stomach now the struggles get more frantic and causes hinata to giggle as maria begins to move around in her stomach more franticly desperately kicking and punching hinatas stomach walls they only merely tickle her stomach she then giggles "now digest in peace." Hinata said as she can feel the struggles weaken. She then continues on.

Later she sees katrika and jissy also with crisis. Crisis along with hinata katrika and jissy are the most famous nagas in felarya. While crisis is famous for sneaking up along with the other two and attack their pray. Hinata is the most feared naga in felarya while being the most beautiful creature in felarya and is more younger then all of the other predators as far as she knows she is only 15 years old and cannot age so she is stuck looking young. not much is known about her past but it was said that she was trained by anko the giant mermaid and crisis. She is also the biggest predator in felarya almost 1000 feet long. She can shoot out her tongue like a frog and snatch up prey if they are too far. And even hunts at ankos bridge in the middle of the bridge is a slippery mossy hole. If there are pray up there hinata will rise beneath the hole and open her mouth wide with her tongue sticking out as wide as it can giving the person up there a good view of her phalanx and uvula and glistening with saliva. should the pray fall off and into her gaping maw and glide down her tongue and to their doom. Same with anko but they share. But hinatas backstory is unkown even to the nagas. She can be caring when she is not hungry.

"hey girls" she said shyly the other find it strange when she eats prey she talks normally and the way she talks to the doomed people can send chills down their spines.

"hey hinata." crisis said looking up at her friend. They then a loud gurgle that came from hinatas stomach. They grin at her. "just had your lunch?" jissy asked while eating a strange creature with ears and a tail. "well yeah she was quite the fighter." Hinata said while rubbing her stomach. "took a while for it to digest naturally so I decided to speed up the proses." She said the three know that she can let her pray struggle as long as they can before she decides to digest them but cannot control it while she is sleeping. Just then jora came she is a human giant or giantess because she is a giant woman. She is 21 years old. "hey guys how is it going." Then hinatas stomach gurgles then a loud BELCH came from her mouth she blushed "sorry." She said she maybe more taller than any other creature in felarya but she still has the mind of a child. And is still a young naga while the others are 18 or in the 20s the others find this strange even the succubi are puzzled. "man for being the feared hinata hyuuga. when you are around us you act like a shy schoolgirl." Jora said. They then talk and hinata says "hey jora when am I going to be able to meet tanny.? Jora asked. Jora looked at her "tomorrow." for the rest of the day they talk. Then it is twilight. "well im going home." Hinata said. The four wave her off. She then hears her stomach growl demanding more food put into the now completely empty stomach but hinata kept a pool of acid in the pit of her stomach. Later she comes back and sees the four staring at her. Hinata yawns and slithers over to them "well im tired." She then opens the cage and grabs nagate and lifts him over her head over her mouth she then opens then saliva strands split and the uvula now is being shown to him and her tongue extends out of her mouth revealing nagate her pharynx the little flap muscle in her throat that closes off her wind pipe and leads the way to the esophagus and to a Certain death the hysterical young man is then dropped the remaining three watch as she drops him into her mouth. She sloshes him to wet him so he'll go down more gently. She feels the man move trying to get out she sticks her tongue out and reveals the saliva covered nagate looking at her fearfully she then sees her wink. before he even knew he was pulled back into her mouth and swallowed hinata traced the lump from her throat to her stomach and they hear a plop meaning that the stomach accepted him hinata then goes to bed they hear the gurgling stomach digesting the helpless nagate then a few minutes later a phone goes it sounds muffled but they know who's phone it is the hear it coming from her stomach suddenly hinata belches again the phone came out of her mouth and into her cage they all flinch. Hinata looks at the devise annoyed "that thing went off earlier while I was talking to my friends what Is It?" they look solemn "it was marias." Tomoko said. Hinata flinched in the darkness. "oh well glad that thing is out you can have it if you want to." She said and went back to bed they three look at it disgustingly it is covered with acid and other fluids. That night while the others are asleep hinata gets up and grabs Felecia with her tongue it wraps around and she quickly wakes up and sees hinata with her long tongue she waves at her with a smile and then pulls her out of the cage and into her mouth and swallows her she goes to sleep while feeling Felicia struggling inside of her. Next morning hinata wakes up to find the remaining two humans gone she looks out her cave and sees them in the distance with tomoko hanging over the edge of the cliff that goes into ankos lake but that particular area of the lake is her area though she does allow anko in that area she sighs and sees the three nagas watching her she smiles and slithers into the lake crisis rises and eybrow. "let hinata take care of them. Then katrika looks at her. "what about that other one. "hinata wont eat him." They watch as the scene fortolds then jora long with jade and tanny come up to them. "hey um where is hinata." Jora asked. They then see two humans one over the edge where she grins jade knows who hunts at that cliff while the man is desperately holding on to her tanny looks at them. "why are we- suddenly they hear a scream they see the man let go and then se hinata jump up and over the cliff and lands on the edge will the rest of her body is below the water and her face is over the cliff they see legs struggling in her mouth while the guy tries to pull her out they see hinata grin and slurp in the legs and tilts her head up so the guy can she her neck they all hear a gulp and a struggling lump going down her throat and disappears into her body. She then comes up over the cliff since this is tannys first time seeing hinata she gawks at her "wow she is so big and pretty." She looks down and looks at him "SPIT HER OUT YOU BITCH!" he yells but hinata looks behind him and sees her friends and a young looking girl she scowls at him. "tck tck tck you should watch your language young man there are kids here." She grabs him and slithers over to her friends "I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS A FREAKING BABY HERE." She flinches she makes her head move toward the giant watching amused. He sees a young giant child he still barks at her. "LET ME GO AND SPIT MY FRIENDS OUT YOU WHORE!" they flinch they see her eyes tense and pulse with vessels also her face also pulsates hinata only does this when she is angry she shakes her head. "you know what im not going to eat you And your friends are gone." She said. "I MEAN TOMOKO!" he yells he then hears her stomach growl and knows what that sound means. Hinata also looks down as she decided to digest tomoko very quickly she makes her stomach fully digest tomoko within seconds. She still feels her struggling for a few more seconds she giggles at it tickles her. He looks at her "what she tickles." She admitted giggling again then she feels her stomach growl she blushes and a huge gurgle is heard even the 6 watch and flinch at that sound she must have digested her victim within seconds. "hmm kinda wanted it to last longer." She smirks then pulsates her face and eyes again to scare him even more which does. "as I said before I will not eat you but doesn't mean I will give you to someone else." Before he could mouth off again hinata stuck out her long sticky tongue and slaps the mouthy man in the face. "shut up." She then looks and sees her friends with a new kid she looks young and smirks. "hello girls." She said. Jade was a little upset with hinata she did hear the man demand that she spit his friends out that she ate yesterday but they would have been long gone and then yells at her to release tomoko but she hears the sound of hinata digest her current victim within seconds. "so you must be tanny." Hinata said kindly. "who are you?" she asked.

jora smiled at tanny. "this is hinata happy 9th birthday tanny." Tanny looked up at her in shock then back at her "you are hinata!?" tanny asked screaming like a fangirl. "yes I am hinata." Tanny looks at her with amazments.

"you know they are right you are huge and very beautiful." Tanny said hinata blushed. "that very kind of you." She said. "can you sign my shirt with your tongue." She pulls out a shirt hinata shrugs and sticks her tongue in the big tank of ink and makes a swipe across it with her tongue. Tanny squeals. She runs to her and jumps on her and actually knocks her down and hugs hinata they all laugh at her. "thank you thank you thank you!" she chuckles and envelopes her in a hug as well. She chuckles at the cute little spunky girl. "your welcome tanny." She looks at as they stand up. "wait how did you know my name." she looks at her. "Momma jora and auntie jade are good friends with me. Tanny looks at them with a glowering look. "really they told me that they never knew you." Hinata glares at the two while they where whistling innocently. "Don't you two know not to lie to a kid." Then the man looked at them with a shocked and angry look. "LISTIN HEAR YOU BITCTHES I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE SO MELLOW BUT SHE ( points at hinata.) ATE ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND THE LITTLE CHILD IS A WHORE TOO BITCH." They gasp they then hear whimpering they see tanny beginning to cry hinata squeezes him very angry she slaps him with her tongue. "now that was rude your other friends had nicer manners and didn't fight back." He looked at her afraid "im just going to have to teach you to follow better in there footsteps ( hinata leans her head to the right with her fingers on her temple as if thinking then quickly her face into a evil smirk) "nah im just going to beat you with my tongue" she then begins to beat him up with her tongue. The others looks while tanny begins to laugh it is pretty funny as a guy is being beaten up by a tongue when you think about it the others giggled at the sight this is the wiered side of hinata. She then picks him up and points her arm to tanny "you want him?" she asked. Tanny looks at him usually she just plucks them and eats them without second help. "you know what you have him I don't eat people that are to mean." Hinata smirks evilly at him while he looks fearful. "wait you said you weren't gonna eat me." By now the faires and one of the succubi and mermaids along with anko watch from behind "I know your behind me anko and all you other faires and mermaids please show yourself" she said the blue mermaid came up and grinned at her. "sorry hinata." She said. "now where was I." hinata said she smiles evilly. "oh yea." She then dangles him over her mouth before she could open her mouth he asked her. "why are you gonna eat me?" she looked at him as if he was stupid. "you insulted my friends and hurt tannys feelings and i am not a whore." She then positioned him over her mouth and opened her mouth like before saliva splitting to reveal her wide open throat her uvula glistening with saliva. She then drops the man into her mouth and he screams. And closes her mouth but leaving his legs but outside of her mouth. "um hinata?" jora asked. Hinata then turns arounds with a cute look on her face the look on her face made her look so innocent the mans legs struggling on her mouth "hmm." She asked. She looks and sees the legs she scowls and slurps him in and gulps t a lump goes down her throat as she traces the man as he goes down her esophagus and then drops into her stomach. She then belches loudly. Hinata blushes "sorry." She says meekly they laugh this is the sweet cute and innocent hinata hyuuga they have known for a while. She belches. As she can feel tom struggling in her stomach she giggles then begins to laugh hysterically and collapses to the ground her tail flailing all over the place clutching her stomach. "he tickling so badly now." They all watch this amusing site the gratee hinata hyuuga the tallest and most feared creature and most beautiful naga is very ticklish they others look at her as she laughs she then looks down at her belly. "alright tommy time to go." and turns on her digestive system and her stomach quickly fills up with acid and quickly the struggling stops. She still chortles then they hear that huge gurgle in her stomach. "hinata what did you do?" tanny asked. Hinata looked down at her. "I digested him faster I can tell my stomach when to start digesting and not to start digesting. "cool." Tanny said with amazement. "so you can let them move inside you as long as you can?" she asked. "hinata then replies "yep." She looks up. "its getting late. Jora walks up. "well tanny you have met hinata seen her in action and see her eat a human and hear her digest him what do you think what have you learned today?" she asked. Tanny looks at hinata mischievously the others notice it. "what?" she asked tanny then jumps at hinata again and tackles her to the ground and begins to tickle her. Hinata starts to laugh again "oh come on please stap please." She begged as tanny tickled her. Tanny got off of her and began to walk off as she was walking off hinata then smirks at the girl mischievously. Then jumps at her and wraps her coils gently around tanny and then tickles her back now tanny was laughing hysterically "hinata that's not fair." She said. "yea well you tickled me first buddy." Hinata retorts. This is a side they never saw from her she was very happy laughing and having fun they never heard her laugh her laugh was intoxicating so they laugh along hinata turned from a cold predator to a young and playful teenager. "those two look so cute together." Katrika and jissy said in unison. "they look like sisters." Jora said she looked and saw jade and anna having tears in there eyes the others looked at this. "are you two crying?" Jora asked amused. Even the two stopped their tickling. "no!" they yelled in unison and both blush. " you are." The two young tickle sisters said in unison. Then hinata then secretly moves her tail on the back of her neck and begins tickle her again she shrieks and both laugh and continue for a few minutes now its almost midnight. "well I gotta go to my cave cause i am tired." Hinata said and she yawned "wow you have a big throat." Tanny commented. "thanks." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Hey momma jora could I sleep at hinatas place please. "we'll have to ask her ." she said. "hey hinata can I sleep at your place tonight." Hinata smiles. "sure of course you can." Hinata said. And with that they then split up "hey hinata." Jora said hinata sees her toss four humans at them two woman and two men. "for tonight and tomorrow. She said hinata shrugs they say there goodbyes and leave when tanny got to her cave she was surprised on how close she was from where they live. She sees a that hinata carrying a jar with at least 100 people hinata saw the girls mouth water. "you want some?" she asked her. She sees tanny look at her smirking.

Half an hour later there belly's are stuffed there stomachs swollen tanny had only 10 while hinata had 90 in her stomach. "man hinata I have never had that big of a meal ever." she said as both could feel the humans struggling in there stomachs just then hinata belches she blushes "excuse me." Tanny only smirks and releases a belch then hinata belches then tanny both smirk tanny punches her stomach and relases a big belch "beat that hyuuga." She said she saw hinata struggling with her fist over her lips then BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP! It was so loud that the others herd it "what was that?" jade asked. Crisis and the other three nagas smirk "that is the sound of hinata after eating 100 people." Crisis said smirking. "man just how big is her stomach?" jora aksed. "at least the size of tannys body by 3.5 times." "jora looked at her shocked. "no shit really?" She asked "yea." Jade looked at them "how did you know how big it is. She asked. "we asked her how much she could eat she ate 100 people before she was stuffed and the proses was BBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

"that." The three nagas said in unsion

"wow." The human giantess's said.

Meanwhile

Hinata smacked her laps. "that was a good one." Tanny was shocked "man hinata I bet jo- BBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

"yea im pretty sure that everyone heard that one." She said. "well im tired we shoul—BOOOOM! They hear an explosion they look outside and see a smoking crater in front of her cave she looks over and sees a sphere opject. "what is it?" tanny asked. "I don't know." She then picked up the sphere and saw a window but when she looked in it was fogged over. "we'll find out tomorrow." And she brung it in to her cave where they went to sleep for the night.

That night the pod expanded and bulged then it explodes.

And this my friends is KING OF FELARYA.

I know I made hinata extremely out of character but this shows her rather ferocious side while showing kindess and loving. So anyway this is the largest and longest story I have made. ill see ya later friends enemies and neutrals alike.


	3. Chapter 3

KING OF FELARYA

Chapter 2 mysterious visitor.

It has been two days since that weird sphere crashed and the next day it was destroyed.

Hinata hyuuga is the most famous naga in felarya being famous for her pretty big appetite for humans but also being the most tallest creature in felarya she is nearly 1000 feet long and her stomach is said to be unbelievably huge once it was said that she ate 100 people alive she is also a hunter at ankos bridge.

Hinata is also very beautiful her pupiless lavender eyes make her mysterious and beautiful and has a pretty big chest size with her very attractive figure and with a toned stomach she even makes a succubi jealous. She has midnight blue hair that goes to her waist. While being the tallest and most ferocious even more ferocious then crisis and always has a innocent look on her face that even humans cant help but be taken in by her beauty but they don't notice the snake tail she has while she has the upper torso of a human her lower torso where that of a snake the snake body is lined with a royal blue color while with a yellow color scheme on the belly of her snake body and her tail has a built in scissors like blade that she uses to help her friends when they have food trapped in a armored building she cuts it up and punches it down allowing her much smaller friends to do their thing while she feast on the escapes and is very good with impaling its rare that she ever does that. One night she hears screaming it sounds like tannys! She slithers as fasts as she could to the sound and sees her friends all unconscious she looks around and sees a huge creature that has the body of a bat and its head looks like a graboid she sees that it has tanny in its claws her eyes narrow dangerously and with her face pulsating just as her friends wake up they hear SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!

It was the most unhuman sound that came from hinata they gulp they had never seen her with such fury she then charges at the creature but it quickly knocks her away they both hiss hinata bears her fangs at the creature then hears SSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They all look and see a giant creature over 100 feet taller then hinata but hinata is still the longest creature in felarya it has spikes that goes from his neck to his tail the creature ignored hinata and glared at the new creature "KAIJU." They hear the creature talk. "let girl go muto." They herd the taller one say to him. He was about to fly away with the girl when hinata grabbed tanny and held her safely in her arms she then glares up at the creature or muto. She lunged at the muto with her scissor like tail he quickly dodged it the giant creature sees it trying to fly around but and the muto flies in for another attack but just before he could he was tail slapped into the side of ankos bridge now mortally wounded and at the mercy of these creatures it has nowhere to go just then anko came up "ye are one o thee ugliest motherfucker I have ever seen." Anko said with a pirate yet young accent. Then hinata wraps around the muto and begins to constrict its airways she leans in dangerously close to its face "your eliminated." She said in a cold tone. Without even noticing hinata used her tail to impale the creature through the mouth without warning then uses scissors to decapitate the creature stunning everyone around her she is very ferocious when it comes to protecting her friends she raises the now decapitated head then reals her head and opens her mouth SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

Everyone recoils they never heard hinata roar before it was a victory roar she looks at the head with disgust and chucks it far into the middle of the lake she then looks at the creature that helped her she sees him collapse then shrink down into a human? The others are also astonished by this this boy that looks like he is 13 years old just saved and helped hinata hyuuga the most feared an biggest creature in felarya.

They see the boy moan he looks down and up and sees these girls they where huge the tallest one licked him. "hmm strange." Hinata said. "what is it?" Jora asked. "I tasted human on him but something else and his skin is really tough." Jade looked at her curiously. "how do you know?" she asked. Hinata sighs and goes to her cave and when she comes back she is holding a vile with a strange green yellow liquid. "oh god hinata is that your." Jade asked disgusted. "yes its my stomach acid when its at its fullest." she walks over to the boy who has fallen unconscious. And pours it on him despite her friends protest. And see that there isn't one mark or decaying flesh even his cloths are still on him.

Now the boy wakes up again and sees them he reals back in horror "AAAAAHHHHHH GIANT PEOPLE!" they raise even tanny an eyebrow the boy sighed. He sees that none except human looking giants are wearing nothing he shrieks even more "IM SORRY!" and shuts his eyes and looks away.

They look at her curiously "what do ye mean little boy." The giant blue woman asked but sounded like she was young. "no offence but your lack of clothing would leave very little to someone's imagination. They look down and see that he is right they are basically naked. "then the giant one with ginger hair and faint freckles on her face spoke. "well how are you gonna make a shirt that big?" she asked. The boy realized that. "well when you put it that way- he is sprayed with water by the blue giant he coughs "hey." He slumps. "so where are you from." They see the boy thinking then he has a vison that all the others see it horrifies them it shows the human world earth being ripped apart chris can feel the agony and death of 7 billion people even the girls and all scream in agony. The vison vanishes he is panting. "wow." Was all tanny could say "poor human I cant eat him." Tanny said. Chris looked up and glared at them "I don't think so if you eat me you saw what I turned into and its not magic it's a genetic thing that my family had." Hinata has an idea. And picks him up. "ok whats your name?" chris looks up at the angelic face and is almost memorized. "chris james manson." Hinata blushed the human did look kinda handsome. "so what are you." He glanced at the long snake like body she had. "im a naga." She said. "a human/snake hybrid." She said. "hmm." He asked her another question. "why are you so much bigger than those other nagas?" he asked while pointing to crisis jissy and katrika. "we don't really know." Crisis said. Just then anko came up. "hi ye small wittle human." She said in a young foreign accent. Chris looked at this creature she looks like she was painted completely blue from her eyes to entire body. "hello what's your name?" he asked.

"im anko the giant mermaid." She then grabs hinata and hugs her. "and this here giant hotty with the big rack is hinata the serpent." Hinata was blushing "um anko I need to breath." Hinata said. the others found it amusing.

Chris looks impressed. "hmm pretty good name so your called a serpent because I know you're a giant human/snake hybrid but why that. Before they could even react anko grabs the two and pulls them into the lake. "no I cant swim." Chris said. But anko has pulled both into the water hinata swims next to her on the way they past a smoking village chris was lying on hinatas belly when he spotted it. "what happen there." Hinata looked at him "well I went there and renovated it." She said. "where is everyone." He asked.. "oi voi tanga said the same thing." Anko thought worried.

Hinata blushed. "well your kinda standing on them." She admitted. Chris was horrified did she mean that no she didn't. "they where tasty and the best meal I had in a long time. "hinata wasn't there like 30 people that lived in that village?" anko asked. "yea they do tickle especially those little ones they do thrash the most." Hinata said. "wait hinata you ate children there too?" anko asked.

Hinata looked shocked. "NO i was joking I may eat humans but im merciful when it comes to children."

"there was over 30 people in that village and my stomach can hold over 100 humans nekos faires nagas." She gasped. She just said a little secret she has eaten human size nagas before. "when did this happen hinata?" anko asked. "only a few hours ago I decided to digest naturally." Anko was a little surprised just then hinatas stomach growled. "oh boy someone's hungry. Just then they see a boat with 7 humans. hinata saw that the boat was a good fit maybe she could she grinned. "anko watch chris please.." anko grinned. "ok."

"wait what is she doing?" chris asked anko. "oh shes got a stomach to fill. He then realized what was going to happen.

MEENWHILE

Hinata was underneath the boy who was swimming along with the other children. She heard the mother said.

"honey come on back to the boat."

The man was having fun in the water he was wearing a life jacket. "I don't want to." Hinata smiled evilly "Should have listened to your wife." hinata thought They shrugged they will let him swim a little longer suddenly a mouth clamped over the man it rose out of the water revealing the face of a evilly smiling hinata the serpent of felarya they stare at her then they see her only from her neck up they then see her while still smiling swallow. one of the ladies was frozen in fear hinata saw the woman like this then began to lean over the woman looks up to see hinatas wide open mouth over her she tries to swim but cant and screams as hinatas mouth covers the woman and when she lifts up the woman is no longer there they stare at hinata as she swallows the woman to meet up with the dying man in hinatas stomach now she sees the parents trying to drive there motor moat away with the kids so she sneaks under them and then the adults screaming and hear a growl when they turn to look ahead the see the wide open mouth of hinata her tongue sticking out wide and her gullet fully exposed the boat along with the banana boat literally drive right into her mouth and quickly bumps into her tongue and disappear into her mouth and she swallows the boat the adults all disappear down her throat never to be seen or heard from again.

Anko and chris watch the scene foretold when the boat drove right into her mouth anko chuckled she had never seen such a event. Chris was horrified hinata just ate all of those people alive "is this why she is called the serpent of felarya." Crisis Katrika and Jissy arrive who just saw her swallow the boat whole as hinata got back they stare at her. "what?" anko was a little surprised that she swallowed a boat. "well hinata we never knew you could eat a boat." Crisis said. chris was a little confused that boats propeller should have shredded her insides. "hinata how are you not in pain?" hinata looked confused. "huh?"

"that boat should have teared up your insides with its propeller." He said hinata then looks at him.

"chris a nagas stomach ( she pats her stomach ) is very resilient to that kind of stuff." Chris looked confused. "how would you know?" hinata looks at crisis. She nods. "hey chris I once remember when I was about to eat a guy but he threw a grenade into my mouth and I swallowed it when it exploded inside my stomach it didn't really didn't do anything but it did cause my belly to swell and cause be to burp." Chris understands. "so your stomachs are very tough against things that could harm it." the 4 nagas nod. "so If a guy who had a gun when you swallowed him started shooting your stomach walls it wouldn't do anything.?" Katrika then spoke "it would actually trigger the digestive system early." Chris flinched and passed out. Anko decided to lighten the mood. "can I eat him now?" "NOO!" they yell in unison.

When chris woke up the next morning he saw jora looking at him with a hungry look. He quickly got up and stared at her. "don't even think about." He said sharply. She chuckled "just kidding hinata would kill me if I do." He then remembered what happened last night. "did that really happen last night." He wondered." Jora looked confused. "what do you mean." Chris looked at her. "what happened last night?" she shrugged. "I don't know they dropped you off after you passed out." He looked upset. "what happened last night." She asked something must have happened for him to be quiet. He sighed "last night I watched hinata eat these kids on a boat to top it she swallowed the whole damn thing." Jora sighed. "chris sometimes she gets hunger spells and when she does she unfortunately targets younger prey." Its rare it ever happens so you're lucky that she rarely does this." Chris looked angry.

"your kidding right she rarely does I bet that bitch ate a WHOLE FUCKING building of kids once why do you even trust her around tanny to me she is just another freak of nature a heartless blood thirsty killer to me that's all she will ever be."

Jora gasped she was about to speak back when they heard a gasp outside was hinata her eyes began to water then she slithers off as fast as she can they hear her whimper a little. hinatas friends heard what he had said and glare at him jora looks more upset than angry. "chris what you said was harsh." Jora said. "she can be very emotional when it comes to this." Anko was also more upset than angry. "chris lass i think you better apologize to hinata like what jora said these things are hard for her to control." He felt guilty. "hmm your right maybe I was to harsh ill go right now." With that he runs out as fast as he can he finds the giant naga at her cliff seeing tears going down her face made him feel hurt but her face also looks angelic and beautiful he walks slowly up to her he hears her sigh. "chris I know your behind that tree." She said. he slowly walked up behind her nervously she kept a straight face knowing that she could eat him right now. "look hinata im sorry for what I said earlier." He still looks at her but must tell her why he is here he sits next to the giant hybrid "hinata I said I was sorry." She then goes to his level and glares at him. Chris looks at her with a look. "why did you." Hinata sighs. "I don't know I have these weird hunger spells and I usually cant control my appetite when it happens." She said sadly. "I didn't mean to eat those people now I feel horrible I took lives away. Am I really a monster?"

chris knew that what happen couldn't have been prevented "actually even though I have been here for only a few days I have come to respect this planet I know what happens here is natural but not to us humans so yes i do accept you guys for what you are what you did to those humans was pretty bad but you didn't mean to eat them I was just horrified then I remembered that everything has a time in their life it ticks but sometimes the clock stops which can happen even at a young age. She was memorized by his speech. "hinata can you accept my apology." She picks him up and gives him a giant kiss of his cheek he blushed. "apology accepted." She said. they both smile later they return they don't see chris but see hinata smiling "hey wheres chris?" crisis asked. Suddenly hinata extends her tongue and out came chris "HEY EVEYONE IM BACK!" everyone jumps and falls on their backsides. The two teenagers begin to laugh and laugh. "that's not funny." Jissy yelled blushing. Hinata stopped and so did chris. "your right." She said. "ITS HILARIOUS!" the two say in unison and the two laugh again. "great now we got hinata back and her pranky self" jissy moaned.

Next morning hinata was hungry so the naga pair decided to look for food sure enough they found a building hinata could sense 80 people in there all of their mouths water hinata uses her secret weapon on her tail the scissor and smashes in the door and grabs someone it was a woman. "why hello there how are you today." Hinata asked the lady using her innocent look to memorize her she hears a guy yell "hey let my wife go." She looks at him and shrugs "ok." She positions the woman over her mouth and drops the screaming women and falls into her mouth and is sloshed hinata sticks her tongue out and shows it to the girls and they giggle the woman is drenched from head to toe with sticky slick saliva. The woman glares at her "I hope you choke on me you freak." Hinata smirked. "wanna bet." Before she could even react she was dragged back in and swallowed hinata traced the woman from her neck to her chest and ends at her stomach where the woman plops in and awaits digestion. Within an hour they where all stuffed. Hinata went to go visit chris. "do you like chris?" crisis asked amused. Hinata blushed. "NO!" she shrugged. "hey look there's chris!" jissy yelled. As predicted she looked happy and turned and didn't find him. She groans and the 3 laugh she leaves but not before grabbing a human that crisis was dropping into her mouth with her tongue and swallowed the struggling human. She soon sees the boy dancing weirdly she hears a song singing domo agrigoto mr roboto he does she giggles as he is oblivious to her so she mimics his moves by twirling and copying him chris senses he is not alone and looks behind him and sees hinata dancing like him.

"really hinata." He said. hinata looked at him strangley. "what." She said innocently. "I wanted to show you something." he looks up at her. "what is it hini." Hinata looks at chris strangely. "hini?" chris chuckles. "it's a nickname." She understands. "oh." she said. "so what is you wanted to show me." Hinata remembers. "oh yea." She pulls out a shirt and gives it to him. "is this for me?" he asked. Hinata blushed. "yea." Chris then thinks. "how did you get this?" she blushed "well I borrowed it from someone." Chris then knew how she got it. "you got this from some human you ate didn't you." She blushed. "well actually I swallowed the shirt with that human as well but I belched the shirt up." She said grinning. Chris look disgusted. "so this shirt was on some human that was in your stomach eww."

"why." She asked. "this thing was in your stomach in juices and acids and any other thing that was in there." She blushed. "oh." Chris then looked back up. "where is the human." At that moment hinatas stomach gurgled. "lets say that he is having the time of his life." She said while patting her stomach.

Chris shakes his head. "hinata are you ever going to change?" she shakes her head.

Just then ironically a naga came it as the size of a human. Chris noticed hinatas mouth began to water at the sight of the small naga. "oh boy." The smaller naga looked up at the giant naga she must be the biggest. Just then hinata picked up the naga which made her a little uncomfortable. "hi im hinata." She was using her charm on the naga. "uh hi." She then stopped when she saw the look in hinatas eyes the kind of look when they are hungry. "im hungry again since not that long ago my prey escaped you will be a substitute." The smaller naga gasped before she even knew it she was looking into the saliva filled mouth of hinatas she screamed as she was lowered into her mouth but her tail was still out of her mouth and the tail thrashing around trying to escape but hinata slurped her in and swallowed the naga only visible as a lump going down hinatas throat. "man I think she is trying to get me indigestion she is moving around like fast. "so you eat your own kind to huh hinata." The two flinched they look behind their backs to see jissy with a knowing smirk and anna. She blushed "umm." Was all she could say. "hinata its ok me and anna actually eat nagas to." Chris noticed anna. "hey I believe I never met you before." She looked at him with the look of a tomboy. "my name is anna." Chris smelled her from a distance. "you where human once." She smiled sarcastically. "yea I was until some blond naga decided for me to become her next meal." Hinata sighed. "anna you know crisis keeps saying sorry for eating you." Chris is anna is actually wearing something. "hey anna how did you get that clothing?" he asked. "it took me a while why." he motioned her to Neal down and whisper something in her ear anna smiled. "hmm not a bad idea." With that they separate ways.

Later the two are still hanging out when a gunshot rang through the air. They looked and saw a human. "who are you." Chris asked. "you may not remember me but you will remember this." He lunged at him and both get into a fight that draws the attention of everyone but the two don notice but chris brutally beats him. As the man runs off he said a word that everyone could hear. "your sister was always a tight fit chris." Everyone gasped what did he mean by that. They look to chris who has a look on his face a look that means his heart was torn in two "he was the one." Hinata slithered up to the tiny human child. "what." Chris kept mumbling "he was the one." Then began to break down in tears they never saw chris cry.

Anna knew what that man meant by that word she scowled and motioned the others to follow her but have tanny watch chris.

"anna whats wrong." Crisis said. "you remember what that guy said to him?" they nod. "its obvious he did something to chris in the past I don't know but when if you guys see him capture him." Then the giant humans began to understand. Jora then scowled "your right he did something to him." Hinata then spoke. "what do you mean." Jora looked up at the giant naga. "that guy did something to chris when he was little and were gonna find out." So they then all went to there homes while hinata took chris to her home. As she laid down she wondered "where did he come from."

And this was chapter two of KING OF FELARYA

Now this one was a little different then the last chapter hinata does sometimes does regret eating humans but still enjoys them.

So se ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

KING OF FELARYA

Chapter 3 the dwarf naga.

The next day was pretty much like an ordinary day aside from sleeping next to a giant hybrid that's almost a 1000 feet long. Chris couldn't get his mind off the man who he fought last night he looked next to him to find hinata gone. "hmm probably went out for (shivers) breakfast."

Hinata was looking for breakfast but didn't find anyone but did find crisis with another giantess she hasn't seen yet she was in a bikini like outfit that looked like it was from a leopard she looked about 100 tall but to her size its kinda hard (hinata is over 200 feet taller then the two so it is hard to tell from her pov) she has brown hair and brown eyes. She noticed them eating humans she slithered over too them. Crisis saw her. "hey hinata." She nods the giantess awed at the height of hinata she was huge and very beautiful "hi." She said to the young naga." Hinata was always shy to newcomers so she just blushed. "hello." Crisis had saved a human. "hey hinata want one?" she saw hinatas smile and showed her fangs she nods. "ok come over hinata." The giantess was yet again surprised she nearly dropped her human a woman the woman screamed. "no let go she is my siste- her mouth was slapped by hinatas tongue which caused her mouth to stick shut. "shut up." Hinata said glowering at the human.

Crisis watched hinata lower to her level on lowered to where she was lower than crisis then had the girl over hinatas mouth the woman shrieked as hanta opened her mouth extends her pointed tongue to reveal two fangs and a saliva filled mouth and uvula at the end of her mouth and the pink black gullet hinatas mouth was much bigger then crisis and makes it more intimidating. She sees hinatas lavender eyes but hinata winks at her the her then looks back to the open throat crisis lets go the woman screams as she struggles to climb up the mouth but slides into the throat her last sight was the white fangs of hinata as she disappeared down the esophagus.

the giantess also watching with crisis watched as hinata didn't move her tongue but her throat muscles closed and when they opened the woman was gone nothing but a faint gentle bulge going down her throat. Hinata sighed as the woman entered her stomach. Crisis giggled. "man she is quite the fighter." Said hinata while rubbing her stomach.

The others watched as she swallowed without closing her mouth the woman in the giantess's hand was shocked. "you monster! She was my sister.(points to elle and crisis) you two! let those two men go and you! (Points at hinata) spit my sister out! NOW!" she screeched in fury. Crisis knew that hinata did not know how to regurgitate her prey even when she tried to teach her It didn't work. "I don't know how to." Hinata said. Then as if it was ironic her stomach gurgled and rumbled and began to digest the struggling woman in her stomach. "your digesting her let her go!" the woman yelled. Crisis looked at the woman in the giantess's hands. "she doesn't know how too." She said. "me and other nagas tried to teach her to spit up her prey but she cant." She said. Hinata then spoke. "I can't spit them up as my species of naga cant." She said. Crisis looked at hinata oddly crisis didn't know what kind of naga she was but she looks like the aquatic nagas and the only one that would know is anko. Hinata giggled a little a she could still feel the kicking and punching of the woman in her stomach. "what she tickles." She said.

Just then Hinata sensed something her face turned to a look of alarm and looked towards the Ascarlin mountains. Hinata could see it Cleary. The others noticed the change on her face. "hey hinata are you ok?" crisis asked. She didn't respond but looked at crisis with a frightened expression crisis knew that when hinata makes that face whatever is happening is not good crisis got worried. "crisis what's happening to her?" Elle asked. Crisis whispered in her ear. "she only ever makes that face when she sense's something that is very threating to us and everyone around here." Crisis said as Hinata began to slither off not even saying goodbye to her best friend. A few minutes later she began to quicken her pace and soon was slithering as fast as she could to the mountains and soon could see it.

When she was close she looked down and saw the threat it was a weird blob creature. She saw that there was a smaller naga and looked like she was her age if not older but this naga still is at least 70 feet tall. "seliky!" she heard the naga yell and saw that the blob had something in it saw a human it was a girl. Hinata was merciful when it comes to children as she eats anything that is 16 years old or older. she saw that the girl was struggling and her cloths were deteriorating. She saw the smaller naga punch into the creature and pulled her out. She watched the blob creature quickly retreat but then it saw hinata and charged at her. It latched on to her torso and began to eat at the skin and hinata shrieked in pain. It crawled up her torso leaving a huge bloody trail. The giant naga fell backwards in pain but then her defense kicked in and grabbed the creature and heavily beat it and impale it with her blade like tail.

Now the creature was injured badly and then retreated hinata felt faint and collapsed the last thing she saw was the naga looking at her worriedly as hinata closed her eyes she saw that the naga had a purple right eye and a green left eye.

A few hour later she woke up but still was very weak she only got to a tree that had a burrow before collapsing to the ground and fell unconscious again.

When she woke up again she moaned and saw that it was daylight she got up and slithered away on the way she saw a trap with a human in it. She was hungry so she looked and saw a human woman in there her mouth watered. The woman saw the giant naga and screamed. "the serpent! the serpent! help me!" the woman yelled. But hinata didn't listen and leaned the human over her lips and opened them.

The woman looked and screamed this nagas mouth was freighting the nagas mouth was glistening with saliva and had fangs and a pointed tongue she looked and saw the uvula along with the pharynx the little flap muscle that would close off the windpipe and lead her to the esophagus. The woman was slowly lowered into the mouth and screamed one final time as hinata dropped her into her mouth. She enjoyed feeling the woman struggle in her mouth and sloshed her around so the human would go down nice and gently. With the woman's taste gone hinata tilts her head up and swallows. She feels the woman struggle down her esophagus and plop into her stomach she immediately began to feel the woman struggling inside her stomach. Hinata sighed as she felt the struggling woman and slithered on while hearing the faint muffle cries of the woman in her stomach.

A few minutes later she saw the naga again she looked depressed. "hey are you ok?" hinata asked. The naga gasped and turned around she looked up and saw the biggest naga she has ever seen and the first she had seen in a long time. "no my friend is dead see." The naga showed her the girl and what she saw brung tears to her eyes. It was the girl that the naga tried to save. the girl's cloths were dissolved but she notice how strange she looked. She saw that the girl was very pale almost grey she also saw that the hair was white. "im sorry for your loss." She said. Just then she saw the girl's eyebrows beginning to squint and the girls eyes open to reveal pink red eyes. The naga saw her waking up and hugged her. "im so glad your alive I thought you were dead are you really alive are you a zombie?" the naga asked. The white haired girl smiled and laughed. "no aurora im alive and im not hungry for brains." The girl said. She looked to her right and nearly pass out.

Next to aurora was a huge naga she had to be over 300 feet tall. "whoa." She said in awe now aurora had registered the naga and looked at her she looked very strange.

The naga had lavender pupiless eyes and midnight blue hair that went to her waist and saw that she was also very beautiful she had a pretty big chest size and a toned stomach along with black scales and grey belly scales on her snake half. She also saw that the naga had what she thought was mermaid ears but weren't like the huge ears that mermaids had but where kinda like normal ears it's just that they were mermaid ears and its kinda hard to see them as they are behind the naga's hair and could have sworn that she saw gills on the naga's neck. She also looked very young almost like she just entered her teenage years. Now she looked at her length she was over 300 feet tall from head to ground and almost 900 feet long from head to tail. "wow your huge." Seliky said. Then they heard a few muffle cries coming from the giant naga. They look at her abdomen. "sorry I just ate." The naga spoke. "im hinata." She said.

She sees the two widen their eyes with wonder. "your hinata? The serpent?" seliky asked. Hinata looked a little annoyed. "I'd rather just be called hinata please." She said in a deadpan voice. "sorry." The girl said. Hinata looked at them and saw that they were hurt. "you guys need some help." Hinata said. Just then they heard a gurgle and a muffle cry coming from hinatas stomach. "what was that?" aurora asked. "that was the human I swallowed not that long ago." She saw seliky face turn comically green aurora saw this and let her down and seliky ran to a tree next thing they hear they hear her retching. Later she got back on to auroras shoulder. "sorry." Hinata said. Seliky looked at her. "that's not right." The girl muttered.

Later they arrive at auroras home hinata was too big to fit in so an hour later she had a burrow big enough for hinata to fit.

When she came in to the burrow she saw a lot of caves. "whoa." She said. The cave was huge. "nice place but I believe I never catch your names." Hinata asked the two. "I am aurora and this is seliky." Hinata decided to play a prank and put a hungry look on her face and began to salivate. "she looks more like food to me." Hinata said. As she predicted seliky screamed and clutched aurora. Hinata laughed the two cant help but think how beautiful and melodic her laugh is. "im just kidding I may eat humans but I don't eat children." Hinata said. But then turned serious. "but when you turn 18 you're going in my belly." She said in a serious tone. Seliky now passed out. The naga chuckled.

"please don't say that hinata." Aurora said. "im just messing with her I don't eat children but I eat humans and nekos that are 16 or older." Hinata said. Aurora had some respect for her she showed mercy when it comes to kids. "but aren't they still young at 16?" aurora asked. "well not really cause that's when they reach their early adulthood." Hinata said. Aurora nodded. "how old are you hinata?" she asked. "im 15 years old." Aurora was surprised but then again hinata does look younger than she does. "well you look like your younger than me." She said. "how old are you?" hinata asked. "im 48." Hinata's eyes widen. "oh I forgot we cant age." She looked at seliky. "how did you girls meet." Aurora blushed. "well I almost ate her." Aurora said. "really." Hinata said while looking at seliky who was awake. "the girl was halfway down my throat when I realized I was about to kill a girl so I regurgitated her." Hinata nodded. "then next day she came and asked me to eat her." Hinata was shocked and went over to seliky. "why would you ask something like that?" she asked the albino. "well I wanted to commit suicide- she saw hinatas shocked expression. "well my father abused me so I wanted to disappear forever." hinata was surprise that an 8 year old girl wanted to kill herself. "you shouldn't do that I have a friend even crisis said this." She cleared her throat.

"we all have a purpose in life while we sometimes question our life's we cant take them. Every living creature has a purpose naga's and other giant creatures eat people cause that's their nature to do so. While it may be terrible it is basically how we are made to do so. humans, neko's, naga's, fairies, mermaids, even giantess all would agree that you should never take your life because you should deserve a second chance in life so you should enjoy it while it last cause it wont last forever its like a clock. Our life rotate like the clock and every time it ticks it represents our lives and how long you will live but sometimes it stops like when you are upset but sometimes you have to get rid of the obstruction to have it continue on until it finally stops." Hinata said.

The two were awed by her words. "your right hinata." Aurora said. "life is important and we are put on this world for a purpose." Seliky said. But then turned serious. "but I still think eating humans is messed up." The albino said. "yea I don't think you will get used to it." Aurora said. Just then they heard a scream they look and see another woman. "you ate my sister give her back NOW!" the woman yelled at hinata. "look I have told everyone this. my species of naga cannot spit up their victims." She said then her stomach gurgled. "it's too late now." She said. As the woman's liquefied remains just got absorbed into her stomach. "well that cured my hunger look I'm sorry that I ate your sister but how about we take you back to negav its not that far." The woman was still upset that her sister died but was a little taken back by her kindness so she nodded. "ok I will take her." Aurora said. Hinata gave her the woman and whispered in her ear. "don't even think about eating her I can sense if you did." Hinata said warningly. She nodded and took her to the city.

While she was taking the girl to the city hinata and seliky started to chat.

"so how did you get that big anyways?" seliky asked. "well my kind can grow to a pretty big height also we can't regurgitate our food." She said. "oh."was all she said. "so either way it's a one way trip once I have eaten something its going down and not coming back up." Hinata said with a small hint of regret.

Soon aurora came back. "well I got to go." Hinata said. "wait why don't you stay with us for a while." She sighed. "my home is some distance from here." Seliky then asked. "where do you live?" she asked. "I live at the serpents pass which is near the great tree and near where anko hunts." They looked and could see the pass only about 30 miles away and across the river it was just beyond the great tree. "who lives at that giant tree?" seliky asked. Hinata winced. "well crisis and anna hunt near there so if you guys come to visit I would advise that you stay away from that area." She thought for a seconds. "well anna is ok she rarely eats humans and only when she does is when crisis forces her to eat them." Seliky nods. "who is anna?" she asked. "well anna wa a human that crisis ate once but then suddenly instead of being digested she was merely turned into another naga." Seliky didn't really know who anna was except being told by a few people that she is a predator. "but the people in negav said that she has eaten people." Seliky said. "well its kinda true but its usually when crisis actually forces her to eat someone." She finishes for seliky.

"well i have got to go girls." Hinata said. "wait why?" seliky asked. "well I can't just have my friends worry about me." Hinata said. Aurora nodded. "see you later girls." Hinata waves as she leaves.

Later she sees her cave at the past which is not far from ankos bridge and not far from where the giantess live. When she got there she saw chris at her cave.

"so how did you go with your new friend?" he asked. "wait how did you know?" hinata asked. "well lets just say a certain little giantess went to go see you but you weren't here so she followed you and watched you." She nodded. "so tanny followed me." She said. Chris nods. "she also said that the naga you had is with a human is that true?" he asked. "well it worked for Lea and crisis I don't see any difference well except their age and how they met." Hinata said.

With that she slithers back to her cave swallows a human she caught and curls up and goes to sleep.

and this was chapter 3 of king of felarya I hope you guys and gals will be ok when I say this I will now duck (a bunch of guns shoot at the empty spot where NC was) hinata will be the main character and so is chris.

So I hoped you enjoyed friends enemy's and neutrals alike so se ya.


	5. Chapter 5

KING OF FELARYA

Chapter 4 walkie talkie/ tanny meets seliky

The next day she decided to go visit them later she got there they weren't there later she saw a tree.

When she looked in there was aurora just waking up she saw a strange creature that looked like a mantis. She suddenly heard aurora scream. "THAT'S SELIKY SPIT HER OUT!" she yelled hinata gasped did that creature eat seliky the creature apologies and coughs her up hinata winced at the girl she was just eaten not even 24 hours ago the poor girl was covered in stomach juices and her cloths where a little burnt off. "how long was she in there?" she asked to herself. Suddenly she smelled something a human! The young naga did not have breakfast today so she slithered off.

She found them it was two humans one human was enough to fill up hinata even though her stomach is huge (only one can satisfy the hunger of a naga) she saw that the girl who looked 17 and the boy looked a year older. (remember hinata eats anyone that is 16 or older) she saw that they were at the river her mouth watered "hmm I can have two but I only need one." She thought and slithered into the river.

Unknowing to the young naga aurora hitomi and seliky where watching and saw the humans and knew what she was gonna do. "hmm haven't seen her eat something this might be cool." Thought aurora.

Later she was near the two humans they were making out. "young love." She thought sadly. "if only." She thought. The two humans where unaware even when she slithered out of the river.

"man are you sure you are ready?" the girl asked the man. "oh yea I am." They were just about kiss when the girl Nikki felt something lift her up and screamed the man called her name. "HELP ME RON!" she yelled. When she turned nikki along with ron saw who had caught her it was a giant naga. "hello little human." She said to the human girl. Just then her stomach gurgled. "im hungry so want to take a trip?" the girl knew what that meant. "please no." but it didn't work as she saw herself being lifted towards the mouth she was hanging over the lips when hinata opened her mouth and extended her tongue to reveal the fangs and glistening with saliva and saw the uvula guarding the throat. nikki was dropped in when she closed her mouth hinata had her legs out so the girl was struggling. "please let nikki go don't." before ron could answer she heard her scream as she was slurped into the mouth she could still hear the screaming. The naga tilted her head up and swallowed. Ron watched in horror as his girlfriend was visible one last time but only a faint gentle lump going down the nagas throat and disappearing into her body never to be seen again.

Hinata felt the girl struggle down her esophagus and enter her stomach with a splash and began to feel the punching and kicking of the girl as she was trying to get out of her stomach. "let her GO!" the man yelled. "nah she was my breakfast and she is staying where she is." Hinata said while patting her belly she slithered away a few minutes later her stomach gurgled and began to digest nikki. Hinata also took the walkie talkie from ron. she could hear the anguishing cries of nikki as she had her walkie talkie with her when she was swallowed.

At the tree seliky had the radio set to their channel and the three listened and flinched as the girl was screaming in agony. "HELP PLEASE! OH GOD THE PAIN! IT BURNS! HEELLLLLPPP! (gurgle) AHHHHHHH" the screaming and begging kept going on they stared at hinata. Hinata listened to what the girl was screaming as she was being digested alive inside her stomach and could still feel the punching and kicking of her but slithered off and instead of going to aurora she went back to the cave she took the walkie talkie from her boyfriend and left him. Later she saw katrika jissy and crisis. "HELP GET ME OUTTA HEAR PLEASE IT BURNS!" the three hear coming from the radio there eyes widen. "Jesus Christ hinata what is going on?" jissy asked. Hinata didn't speak but they looked at the device and heard the gurgles of hinatas stomach and could hear the same sounds on the device which means one of the devices must be inside hinata still transmitting what's happening to the girl inside hinata's stomach. "AHHHHH PLEASE (gurgle) PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" the four winced. Soon jade jora and tanny came and heard the screaming.

They saw the three staring at the walike talkie while hinata was staring at her stomach.

"HHHELLLLPPP MEEE PLEASE! IT BURNS SO BADLY GET ME OUT OF THIS NAGA PLEASE HELP ME!" they hear it transmit they look and saw hinata looking at her stomach and the nagas now staring at her stomach. "HELP! (gurgle and agonized scream) NNOOOOOOOO!" they hear one final time as the acids dissolved nikki's walkie talkie. "jesus what was that?" jora asked. Just then they hear hinata's stomach groan as it digest's nikki alive. "oh my god." Katrika whispered. "what was that?" tanny asked afraid. "it was a woman that hinata swallowed and she had her walkie talkie with her." Jora whispered. "so that is what happens inside of us after we have eaten them." jissy said. They look at hinata who is still looking at her stomach as the struggles finally stopped and her stomach began to fully digest nikki.

She was shaking. "I've got to go." She said quickly and left them.

Crisis spoke. "so that's what happens in our tummy's after we eat them." They nod. "but then again its called being digested alive they feel the burn and pain." They hear a voice and turn to see anna who looked disturbed. "I saw and heard what happened." The naga said. "hinata must be a little shaken up she heard her victims screaming ." she said. "why?" asked crisis. "because her stomach is very very acidic you heard that girl screaming her acids are more powerful than all of ours combined." She said. "so it will digest anything like her tail the acids are as tough as her tail and will dissolve anything it touches within minutes." She finished.

Later she is at the tree where aurora and seliky was when she was hit hard. "what was that?" she moaned. "you're shaken up are you?" she looks and sees aurora. She nods. "seliky is also a little scared." Aurora said. The giant young naga flinched. "but what happen was life sure it must be a little shocking but like you said its life." She said. "but seliky did record it and now has our new friend hitomi enjoying it." Hinata winced. "hinata the past is the past besides it was a little interesting I mean we could hear your stomach digest its meal even though it was alive." Hinata kinda understanding. Just then her stomach gurgled finally finishing digesting nikki.

Hinata flinched. Just then she turned and saw hitomi her hand was on her mouth "oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh." The mantoid repeated. "you're really her your hinata." The mantoid asked screaming like a *cough* fangirl *cough* hinata gulped. "yes I am hinata." (I hate to say this but hitomi is like rainbow dash to the wonderbolts fan) "I can't believe I actually met the living naga herself." She yelled. Aurora and seliky just watched then seliky went to hinata and said. "open your mouth." She obliged. "don't swallow I don't want to end up like that girl you ate." She said. With that seliky walked right into her mouth and surprisingly hinata's breath smelled good like lavender and strawberries with a little remnates of a human in it. "close your mouth." The girl said. Hinata closes her mouth then. She feels seliky walk to the edge of her tongue and felt her drop something into her esophagus. "ok you can open up now." She said and hinata opened her mouth to reveal a saliva stained seliky. "what did you do?" the albino smiled. "look at this monitor." She looked at the screen and saw large chamber the pink folds on the side were pulsating and wired yellow green liquid in the pit. "what is it?" the naga asked. "that is your stomach." Both nagas even hitomis eyes widen.

"that's my stomach?" she asked. The albino nodded.

"wow never knew you were so pink on the inside hinata." Hitomi said smirking. Seliky looked at the mantoid. "hitomi this is the color of every stomach look (she shows another monitor it is another stomach) this is my stomach and look like that inside." The albino said both were a pink looking foldy sack. "so all of your stomachs are that color." She said. The three were baffled by this girls inelegance. "so hinata this is where you went off to huh?" they turn and look down to see a human boy he looks younger than hinata maybe 13. "so hinata you know what I just found out?" he asked. "what?" she asked. He grinned. "lie down." He said. she does he begins to rub her belly and causes it to vibrate. "oh my god she purring." The albino whispered. Hinata was purring. "how does." Then as if by magic hinata fell asleep. "she'll be ok in a few hours." The boy said as he left. they looked at the sleeping giant wondering what to do next. They then saw hinata sucking on her thumb. "ok im outta here." The albino said. The mantoid still shell shocked. She idolizes the naga. Her personality can change from snarky and sarcastic to a fangirl.

The next day hinata woke up to see the cross colored eyes of aurora. "hey hinata doing better today?" she asked as hinata's stomach just emptied its contents into her intestine. The liquefied remains of a human. "yes im ok aurora." The giant naga said. The naga stretched and yawined revealing her pearly white fangs and the pink black gullet where the human yesterday disappeared. "whoa." She said. "your fangs are very beautiful." Hinata smiled. "thanks" she said. The dwarf naga then registered her full height she was over 200 feet taller at her full height. Damn she's huge." While hitomi was jealous of hinata's rather large chest. "damn her tits are huge." The mantoid thought before looking at her own then back at hinata's "hmph" she grunted. Just then she heard laughing turned and saw aurora and seliky laughing at her. "hitomi shouldn't you be watching your eggs something might happen to them" hinata said. (EPIC FORESHADOWING) hitomi quickly left before there eyes could register. "hey hinata we want you to meet someone." Seliky said. "ok who?" the giant naga asked. "we'll take you to her." Aurora said.

Later she saw a giant dryad (giant living tree like a naga they have the lower torso of a tree but the upper torso of a woman) hinata was a little taller than the dryad as this one is almost as big as anko. The dryad opens her eyes to see hinata she looks up. "oh hello sweetie." The dryad said with a wise young beautiful voice. "he-hello." The naga said. "are you hinata?" the dryad asked. She nods "is a pleasure to meet you. I see you have met my other friends aurora and seliky." She nods. "you are bigger and more beautiful than myself." She shook her head. "no I think everyone is beautiful in there special way." She said. Just then they hear a noise look and see a small girl a giantess the others didn't know who it was but hinata did. "tanny what are you doing here?" she asked. Just then they heard a gurgle coming from tannys stomach. Hinata looked worried and so did aurora. "tanny who did you eat?" the naga asked the young giantess. "it was a human a strange human she was grey and had pink eyes." Just then hinata grabbed the girl. "THAT'S SELIKY SPIT HER OUT!" she said to the young girl. "but she was food and tickles more than the others." She explained. Hinata sighed aurora and jewel watched the scene foretold both were worried for their young friend aurora was just about to jump her when jewel held her back. "wait." The dryad said. "tanny you have to spit her up." The naga said. "but she was food humans are dumb." Hinata gave her a sharp look. "please she is a young girl only a year younger would you want to eat something that is younger and more vulnerable?" she asked the young giantess. Tanny realized that hinata was right she was younger than her and can die more easily. "your right I'll try to spit her up." She said and began to stick her finger in her mouth and grab her uvula pretty soon she vomited and there was seliky covered in stomach acids and other slime her cloths where a little detreated. "are you ok?" Hinata gently picked up the young girl in her hands. "you ok?" she asked. Seliky was still shivering. "it was so dark and more tight in there so dark." She said while shivering. Hinata gave the shivering albino back to aurora. She looked at tanny scoldingly. "tanny." She motioned the girl to follow her tanny does. When they were a few thousand yards from jewel and aurora. Hinata once they were out of earsight.

Hinata turns and looks down at the 9 year old giantess she sighed. "tanny im very upset with you." The naga said to the young girl who was looking at her feet shamefully. "but she was food and I think humans are dumb." Tanny said. Hinata gave her a look. "they are not dumb I may eat humans but I give them respect even when I eat them." Hinata said. "why do you think humans are dumb?" hinata asked. "look how small they are if there smaller than us then that means there brain is smaller so they are dumb." Tanny said. "but tanny you almost killed a 8 year old girl today." Tanny winced. "she is almost your age." She said. Then tanny looked up at her with a scowl. "then she's dumber than me cause she is younger." Tanny said. Hinata glared at her. "she is not dumb calling humans dumb means you are calling all humans dumb even chris." Hinata explained. Tanny realized that hinata was right on that part. "but the girl was smaller and I didn't need to swallow a few times to get her down." Hinata still glared at tanny. "that's not the point she is younger and can die more easily than us giants did you ever think that?" hinata asked the girl. Tanny began to realize that she was right.

"you might be right they are small and more vulnerable than us." She began to understand. "now look at seliky she has a brilliant mind I think she is a very smart girl for her age." Hinata said.

Now tanny felt guilty for eating seliky. "I feel bad now I almost hurt a young girl one that is younger." She began to say. Hinata smiled. "yes you mad a mistake one out of thousands of others we all make in life." She said to tanny. "I'm going to apologize to her." She said. "hinata smiled. "now you are really growing up." Hinata said. "do you understand humans now?" she asked. "yes they maybe food but they are like us they aren't dumb at all." Hinata's smile got bigger. "you know jora and jade will be very proud." She said. It made the young giantess swell up with pride. "now you better go apologize to that girl." Hinata said.

Tanny nodded. "I will." So both went off back to jewel and aurora. Soon they were back.

Tanny went up to aurora. The dwarf naga was worried. Tanny looked up at her. (tanny is 70 feet tall I changed her height)

"im sorry I ate your friend." She said to the naga. Seliky who was on auroras shoulder saw the look in tanny's electric blue eyes and saw that she meant it. Still she looked worried as she was EATEN by her a few minutes ago and now she is saying sorry. But she bluntly and without thinking said. "why should I trust someone like you?! you eat me spit me up and now your saying sorry I don't think its going to work!" she said a little harshly. The young giantess flinched at those words and looked away in shame and regret. "it's ok I won't bother you again." She said and walked quickly off trying to hide the tears of hurt and regret and made a small whimper as she walked off. But jewel saw the sad look in tanny's eyes and saw that she really was sorry for eating seliky. Hinata frowned. Aurora was a little taken aback by what seliky said sure tanny did eat her but she was now apologizing. She looked at seliky. "what you said was a little harsh." Aurora said. "again she is a giantess I heard they are more voracious than all of you." She said. Hinata came up. "seliky tanny wasn't always huge if fact she was a human but she was somehow turned into a giantess and was transported here and if it wasn't for me she would have died." The three gasp. "what do you mean?" aurora asked.

Hinata sighed.

FLASHBACK 1 year ago

A young giantess was on the ground sleeping she was 70 feet tall she looked like she was Japanese (hinata looks Japanese too). Her skin was a little dark and had shoulder length midnight black hair. Her eyes opened to reveal electric blue eyes. (I changed her look)

"where am I?" she asked out loud. The young girl looked around and saw what looked like animals but they were very small. She raised an eyebrow. "what is this place?" she asked. She got up and saw that the trees around her were small. "have I grown where am I?" she asked. She looked and saw vehicles coming towards her. She tilted her head. "what the heck." The cars got closer and they stopped in front of her and saw a human male pop out of the top. "look boys a giantess and a young one LETS GET HER BOYS!" they opened fire on the girl she felt them hitting her and it hurt bad it felt like getting stung by thousands of bees. "please stop who are you?" she asked. The lead one looked at her. "sorry bitch but we like to not stay in the stomachs of you giantess." She tilted her head. "what?" she asked. But they didn't listen. "ok boys we have had our fun." He said and had a sword in his hand and stabbed the young girl in the stomach. Tanny screeched in pain. The others backed away they thought that giantess had no feelings they were mindless monsters. But they couldn't stop there leader cause he would kill anyone who objected he even killed his wife and two daughters.

Just then they heard a hiss they look and see that one of their friends are missing they look up and see a pair of struggling legs sticking out of a naga a huge naga. It's the serpent. They watch as she had a evil smirk on her face and slurped in the legs and swallowed they watch the lump going down her throat never to be seen again. "ah he was tasty." She said while rubbing her stomach. The leader looked at the naga and looked afraid but didn't show instead he dug deeper and deeper into tanny's stomach causing the young girl to wail in agony. "why are you doing this?!" she asked with tears in her eyes. "well I want to see what humans you have in your stomach." He said with an evil smirk then he took it out and went up to her chest. "you're finished." He whispered evilly. By now hinata had dispatched his team except a woman a man and their kid who was forced to hunt with him. She still felt the rest as they were being digested alive in her stomach. "let the girl go NOW!" she yelled at the man. "why should I?" she shook her head she hated people like this they were so ignorant and those ones were the tastiest. She grabbed the human in her hands he now realized that he should have kept his mouth shut. "people like you sicken me." He wriggled in her grasp. He grabbed his gun and began to shoot at her and emptied his entire clip into her and didn't even scratch also that was his last clip. She smirked. "your other friends are already in there waiting for you." She said. "wait why don't you eat those three over there." He said pointing to the family. "I don't kill children or their parents." She said. And brought the man to her mouth. "DON'T EAT ME YOU BITCH!" he yelled more fearly than angry. She opened her mouth and lowered her lips over him leaving his legs out of her mouth she liked to feel them thrash like that. With the taste gone she slurped in the man tilts her head up and swallowed him. "hope you enjoy your new permanent home." The naga said while patting her stomach. She then turned her attention and looked at the family. "its ok I wont hurt you guys." She said but the young boy looked at the giantess. "miss serpent what about her." He said pointing at the girl. She looked at the girl she was bleeding badly from her wounds. "I'll take you guys to safe harbor also I have a name its hinata." She said to the family she let them climb onto her shoulder while picking up the injured giantess. "that's a pretty name." he said to her. "thanks." She said. And slithered to safe harbor.

When she got there she quickly let them go at the gate. "good luck and goodbye." She said and slithered off she stopped for a few minutes to heal her with her saliva. (her saliva can heal people if they are not put into her mouth). And soon she found jade. "hey hinata what is it?" she saw the worried look she had. She gave the giantess the girl and only said. "I found her but don't tell anyone." Before jade could respond she was gone she looked and saw the girl waking up she began to panic. "how am gonna do this?" she asked. The girl looked up at jade. "hello." She said shyly. Jade then told her to follow her while having a panicked expression on her face and began to walk towards jora's home. (you guys know the rest)

FLASHBACK END

The three look at her astonished. the poor girl was hurt by those humans. "also for a while she would eat any human she came across or jora gave her since that incident she hated humans." She said sadly.

Seliky looked guilty tanny kinda had a more bad life than she did. "I think I should go say sorry." The three nodded. She walked the direction that tanny went.

She saw the girl by the river she looked upset she had a few tears streaming down her face. It made seliky feel even more guilty for hurting this giantess's feelings. She slowly walked up to her. "um hey." She said not sure on how tanny would react. She saw tanny shift her head at her with a glowering look that made her a little intimidating. "what didn't you say that I cant be trusted?" she asked. Seliky flinched. She was unsure on what to say to her. "well I just want to say im sorry for talking to you like that I know it was wrong of me to say it." Tanny scoffed. "you think?" she asked before lowering her head to seliky's level and still had her glare on her. "I know what I said was harsh." BOOM! Tanny slammed her fist to the ground. "harsh you don't know what happen to me when I first got here that's why I hate humans." Seliky flinched then was picked up by tanny. "why shouldn't I eat you right now?" she asked. Seliky was brought to tannys open maw glistening with saliva. She shivered at seeing her red fleshy tongue extended her teeth and the uvula at the back of mouth and the larynx the muscle flap that closes up the windpipe and the food is pushed into the esophagus. "look tanny I know what I said was mean I know what its like im abuse by my own father!" she blurted out just as her feet were touching the tongue she was pulled out.

Tanny looked at her. "you are abused by your own father?" she asked astonished that her father would do such a thing. "yes when I first met aurora she nearly ate me I went back and told by dad but thought I was lying so he beat me again next day I couldn't take it and went to aurora and asked her to eat me I didn't want to live anymore." Tannys eyes opened with shock tanny would never think that a 8 year old girl would ask for death. "so she didn't eat me but knocked me out with a rock when I woke up I asked her why didn't she eat me she told me that I deserve a second chance at life." Tanny smiled aurora sounded like a good friend for seliky. "ok sorry for yelling at you." Seliky said. "and im sorry for eating you wait why did you say it was tight in there." She looked at her own stomach. Seliky smiled. "its because your stomach must have had something in it and so the walls were more contracted then they were." She explained. Tanny smiled seliky was a good friend to have around. "im seliky." The albino said.

The giantess smiled back. "im Tanaria but everyone calls me tanny." Seliky nodded. "you should be called tanaria cause it is a pretty name I'll think I'll just call you tanaria if its ok?" she asked.

Tanaria nodded. "ok." And with that they walked back to the three. A new friendship had just been born.

And this my friends was 4 of the KING OF FELARYA!

Hope you enjoy also I accept ideas to put into the story.

Stay tuned for the next episode chapter 5 the mysterious warship. See ya.


	6. Chapter 48

KING OF FELARYA

Chapter 4.5 : seliky's restless night.

It was night time in felarya all was quiet except seliky she couldn't sleep today she along with aurora visited tanny. The naga's got along with seliky really well especially anna. She thought seliky had a brilliant mind. Crisis thought she was super cute while the other's thought she was a great friend she decided to sleep at the closest place Hinata's cave. She looked at her clock 12:31 AM.

"ugh I cant sleep." Chris was also with her that night with aurora her other friends had had a nice day stuffing themselves silly with neko's and human's. The other's knew that she was having a tough time sleeping. Chris tried everything except singing he wasn't a fan of singing but he was a good singer so he gathered his giant friend's even anna and jade who grumbled. "ok guys and gals well its mostly gal's." he said. "I'm going to do this." And whispered in their ears anna however wasn't so sure. Crisis singing she quoted was. "the worst thing by crisis is not being eaten but listening to her singing." She would say often. Now granted crisis is not the best singer is she? He sighed.

"ok I'll start talking to her I'll turn on the radio and you will sing your verses." He said. They nodded.

(if you don't want to read this chapter you can leave)

He walked up to her. "hey my little abino." Then he heard. "HEY ONLY I CAN CALL HER THAT!" he heard aurora yell. "can you sleep?" he asked. She shook her head. "I tried everything from counting sheep to drinking water (I know that's probably not true in real life) even I tried a pill." She said sadly. Chris felt sorry and nudged her. "well what about singing?" he asked. "it's not going to work." She said flatly. She didn't notice chris smirking. "this song dropped me and anyone else when I was little." He thought and quietly went to anna's radio (yes I made one that is big and can fit casets and disk in it) he cafully put the disk in and the song began.

The island of sodor : Thomas the tank engine. (remix)

Jissy katrika hinata :_picture a land where the sky is so blue picture a land of wonders. A magical land of wonders just waiting for you…_

_island of sodor will make your dreams come true_…

Jora tanny jade : _picture a land where the sun always smiles valleys are as green as can be._

aurora and tanny : _the friends that you love are waiting for you…_

Tanny : _island of sodor will make your dreams come true_…

All : _children follow the dream… To a land of make believe… The Island Of Sodor… Magical land were dreams come true_…

Crisis and aurora : _follow the road that leads to your dream… over the hills and mountains._

Crisis and tanny : _look at the skies with stars in their eyes_…

Tanny : _island of sodor will make your dreams come true…_

All : _children follow the dream… to a land of make believe. The Island Of Sodor_…

Crisis then others join in : _magical where dreams come truuuuue…_

All : _The Island Of Sodor… magical land where dreams come true._

Song ends.

Seliky was fast asleep. The girls smiled they turned and saw that (chuckles) chris had fallen asleep. They giggled. "well not bad crisis never knew you could sing." Hinata said. "you aint so bad either." Crisis said they looked at the two silent giants anna and jade "your singing is really beautiful." Tanny commented. They blushed and smiled a little bit it was a true genuine smile one they had never seen on the two's faces until now. "thanks." Both said in unison it had been a long time since they were happy.

Just then a smash was heard they ran they ran out and saw a girl that was a giantess she looked 90 or 95 feet tall she had shoulder length hair and a eyepatch across her right eye. "who are you?" tanny asked the girl.

She looked afraid but spoke. "misaki mei."

BOOM didn't see that coming did ya anyways this was to commemorate 70 years of Thomas when it first began a book series in the 1940's yes I still like it im pretty sure you guys have a show you still like that you watched when you were a kid remember my quote. "your never too old for anything." Also one heck a twist at the end huh anyways I'll try and post a new chapter ASAP. Se ya friends enemies and neutral's alike.


	7. the mysterious warship

KING OF FELARYA

Chapter 5 : mysterious warship

(it was a April fool's joke about misaki mei)

The next morning hinata woke up to see her friend anko. anko spoke. "hello cousin." She said. Both were cousins they were one of the biggest creature's in felarya. "hey anko." She saw that anko was unusually worried it's rare that anko is worried, "what is it anko?" she asked her. Anko spoke with that foreign young accent. "well I was just swimming through the lake when I saw the weirdest ship I had ever seen." Hinata nodded. "well what do you think it is?" she asked anko. "maybe chris would know." Anko said. She nodded. "ill ask chris and seliky if they can come with us to the ship you saw." She quickly swam off to chris he had made a makeshift home at her cave. "he chris I need you to come with me." He nodded. "ok why?" he asked. "I'll ask for seliky then we'll talk." She said.

Soon they arrived at auroras burrow. "hey aurora." She asked her small friend. Aurora turned to see hinata. "hello hinata and chris whats wrong?" she asked hinata. "can I borrow seliky for a few minutes?" she asked. Aurora was hesitant sometimes she wondered if hinata would eat seliky but knew her friend would never do such a thing. She nodded. Soon the albino was on hinata's shoulder. "so whats the problem?" chris and seliky asked. "i don't know ask anko." She said. They were worried mostly seliky while anko is a friend she has actually eaten children before. And she always's says "its not my fault that the humans are so tasty." She would say.

Soon they arrived at the beach anko had never met seliky.

Seliky was wondering while the other's were waiting for anko when a giant blue hand grabbed seliky. "ohh a small one." Anko said. As she dropped the screaming seliky into her mouth and gulped her down. "ahh she was a tasty one (giggles) and is a fighter." She said. A few minutes later she saw the two. "hello." She said then they heard a muffle cry coming from anko's stomach. "who did you eat?" chris asked. "she was a strange human." Then she was pinned by hinata. "THAT'S SELIKY SPUT HER OUT!" anko realized that she ate the girl that hinata mentioned earlier. "ok." She said and quickly coughed seliky up this time sleiky's cloths were nearly gone. She was shivering. "why does everything want to eat me?" she asked. "sorry lass I didn't mean to eat I didn't know you were one of hinata's friends. (seliky getting eaten will be a popular joke in my story) soon she was better and gave anko a small glare. "ok now take us to what you saw anko." Chris said. She nodded. They had to climb in hinata's mouth while she was underwater. Selkiy sighed. "I may never get use to this." She whispered.

Soon they were at the weired ship that anko saw. Hinata opened her mouth to reveal the saliva stained chris and seliky. "sorry." She said. "it's ok." Chris said. "ok here it is." Anko said. What chris saw made his eyes widen with shock.

It was a ship but it had what look like triple cannons mounted on a turret two on its bow and one on its stern it was a giant gun itself. It was a sleek ship with a curved bow and a perfect hull shape. The name on the stern said. USS MISSOURI

Chris was shocked felarya's human's wouldn't know what this is because they never had a ww2.

"holy shit." He swore. He began to grin. "how did you get here baby." Chris said while rubbing his hand across the hull. "uhh what is it?" anko asked. He smiled. "this is a very famous boat in my universe."

"indeed I was." Said a voice he jumped and looked around along with the three trying to find out who said that. "im right here." It said it sounded young like a teenager and with a Hawaiian accent. They turned to see the ship gone in its place. A girl that looked hinata's age. She looked like she was Hawaiian she had a pretty attractive figure a perfect hourglass. She was 5.5 feet tall. (chris is 4.6) she had what looked like rifles on her hands her outfit was a skintight pacific camo black and grey. Her skin was a little tan had midnight black hair that went to her back. She had a right electric blue eye and had an emerald green left eye. (note im not sure if I should have chris pair up with a 300 foot tall woman no offence) chris gawked he had never seen a girl so pretty. "who are you?" she asked. The four didn't budge or speak she noticed chris. "you are not from this universe like I am are you?" she asked. He nodded. "where are you from?" she asked. "was your earth destroyed by a neutron star?" she asked. He gasped so did the other three. "you're from my universe were the human's made the ark." He said. She nodded.

"yes I am." She said. The boy was so confused he had never been in a situation such as this. "umm." He still was memorized by her beauty. He got upset. "I don't want to be remind of that I still can't get the images out of my head." He said. She nodded. "what's your name shoulder?" she asked. "im chris that's seliky hinata and anko." He said. She nodded. She smiled warmly. "well its ok if you won't talk." She backed away and within a blink of an eye she was a ship again. Chris's favorite thing on the ship was the tipple 16-inch gun turrets on the bow and stern. "you like the guns do you?" she asked. (she isn't being a pervert) "im a big fan of giant guns to admit like the bismarck yamato." They heard her engine rev. "don't mention them they are not impressive." She said. "do you know were land is?" she asked. "I do." Anko said. "hey chris and the little one." She said. "im seliky." She said. "ok seliky. You two Wanna get on?" she asked. They were worried that their friends would be angry but they weren't.

They boarded the giant ship. "you can come up to the bridge." She said. They did. They awed as the ship rolled over waves in such a awesome way. "can I fire my guns they haven't ben fired in over 20 years." She asked. They nodded. "what's your name?" chris asked. "I don't have one well my ship name doesn't count." She said. Chris thought. "well how about lucy?" he asked. She thought. "ok." She said she looked and saw land in the distance. The two giant creature's watched as lucy turned her guns to the land. "you might want to plug your ears." She said with that.

BOOOOM!

They shook as they massive guns fired after 20 years of silence. It was a loud BANG! Chris smiled. "wow." He said. If lucy was human she would have smiled she loved the feeling of being admired back during world war two she had a thrilling war record but they never knew that she was a live ship. Lucy was a human but her soul and body was somehow put into the ship as the Missouri was being fitted with her guns. She also missed firing her guns. She knew that if she revealed herself the humans would most likely take her and do test so she never dared she just allowed the humans to drive her. When they got to the area were the shell landed it was nothing but a smoldering crater Smoking. "wow." Said seliky. Soon they were back at the beach and lucy turned back into her human self and stretched. Chris saw that and blushed. "I'm not a pervert." He thought.

"It's been a long time since I was human." She said as she took out her guns they were like the ship's guns they were a triple assault rifle with explosive shells. "so chris is it?" she asked. He nodded. "were do you live?" he turned and looked at her. "I sleep at hinata's cave she protects me she reminds me of my sister." He said. Soon all his other friends came to see him. "hey seliky." Aurora said she picked up seliky and left. "hey chris." Tanny said. He nodded. She saw lucy and had a hungry look in her eye lucy saw that and glared "don't even think about it." She said. "if I do?" tanny asked. Lucy had her rifle in her hand and fire at a mountain they watch as the peak of the mountain get destroyed. "ok." Said tanny.

"so who are you?" jora asked. "I am lucy or as people woulf call me Missouri." She said. Chris still starred at her. Anna and jade along with seiky saw this and smirked. "love bug." They muttered. "so how old are you chris?" lucy asked. "im 13." She raised an eyebrow. "well since I was trapped as the Missouri I am about 70 years old but I am biologically 15." She said. He nodded. Just then chris along with hinata's eye's dilated lucy noticed this and saw the same look on hinata.

"chris are you ok?" she asked. "gauna." He muttered. His eyes turned from the hazel green to an amber. Just then they heard a roar they look and saw a giant creature that bared down on them it foxused on lucy she was too frightened by the beast to move. It was huge about 200 feet tall it had a long neck and had tendrils and the weird thing was that its jaws were on the sides. It noticed lucy and sensed something in her one that it must have. So it targeted her with its tendrils completely ignoring them. She tried to run but she tripped she had never been so frightened in her life. Suddenly one of the tendrils grabbed her she began to struggle and scream "NO NO HELP HELP PLEASE!" she cried. As she was dangling over its maw she saw them open from the side and the beast let got and she fell screaming into the maw. The others watched in horror as she fell into the mouth the jaws closed and the creature swallowed lucy. They watch the lump go down its hideous throat.

"I will not lose a friend to this beast." Chris said and quickly morphed into Godzilla knowing that the gauna's skin is weak to blunt force rams his fist into the gauna's abdomen. And pulled the unconscious girl out. He gave her to hinata and looked back at the gauna who was now afraid. Then the others notice the tail of Godzilla beginning to glow a teal blue the glow went up his spikes his reals his head up and launches a ray of pure radiation at the gauna the gauna is cooked. Not even its ena can withstand the pure ray that has the heat temperature of a hypergiant star and is killed. Godzilla roars in victory. Then morphs back into chris. "man that hurts." He moaned then turned to lucy. "she'll be ok right?" he asked. He did not want his new friend who is from his universe die. "yeah she will." Hinata said. "she is a little shaken up from an experience like that." She said. Lucy began to wake up they watch the cross colored eye girl open her eyes. "im alive?" she said. "yes you are alive." Chris said. She sighed and smiled at him. "thank you." She said. He nodded.

For the next few hours they told lucy on what felarya is and its predators. She followed along.

"so how long have you been here?" lucy asked. "oh only a few weeks." He said.

"really only a few weeks?" she asked. He nodded. "you have now idea on how awkward this is to knowthat one of america's greatest ships is realty a human girl." He said. "yea I knew you would say that." She said. "so you know hinata?" she asked. He nodded. "she is a really good friend." He said. She wondered. "well what does she eat she must need a very big food source." Lucy said. He hesitated. "well she eats humans." Chris said. "so do the others… well jade never eats humans anna has but its either when someone piss's her off or she is forced to eat them by crisis." Chris said. She nodded.

"so how do they eat them?" she asked. He thought. "well I asked jissy once and she said that chewing them gets the bones stuck in their teeth so they just swallow them like a snake eating a rat." (the irony lol)

"well do you think they are still alive?" she aksed. "man they are alive and unfortunately while most pass out before being digested hinata's stomach digests its victim while they are still awake." Both shiver.

Just then they hear. "roger that we see the serpent prepare the portal." One said.

They look at each they see hinata being chased by an army.

They watch as hinata comes at them she picks them up and carries them all of a sudden there is a bright flash they look and see a portal they began to get pulled towards it. "I cant hold ON!" hinata yelled as they are pulled into the portal the others watch they think that there friend had been killed.

"hinata no." crisis whispered tears in her eyes. Even jade and anna began to tear up. Tanny and seliky look away trying to hide the tears. "no." they hear a whisper they turn and see anko her eyes filled with tears "no hinata cousin please." She whispered then her eyes changed from sad to outrage. "YOU KILLED MY LAST BLOOD RELATIVE!" she shouted at the retreating army. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" she screamed and leaped back into the lake. The others flinch. "do you think she is gone?" tanny asked. Elle had a different conclusion. "well that once did happen the bright flash." She said the others turned to her as elle's eyes began to widen. "oh god guys she isn't dead." She said. Aurora then spoke. "where is she?" she asked. "were else do you think." She said while looking at jora and tanny then they put the puzzle pieces together. They now are shocked. "earth." They muttered home world to the humans.

MEENWHILE.

Chris and lucy wake up and look around and see that they are in a forest. They look and do not see the young naga. "where is she?" both asked.

MEENWHILE.

Hinata is seen sleeping the camera zooms out to reveal that she landed in the middle of a city.

TO BE CONTINUED.

And this was KING OF FELARYA just to let you know this was chapter one of the story now that three young kids are in a different world what will happen find out in KING OF FELARYA chapter 2 : STUCK ON EARTH!

I hope you enjoy I know that this chapter seems rushed its because it is. Now what do you think will happen to hinata when she wakes up. Find out next story.


End file.
